A terminating end of a coiled wire on a take up spool should be fixed so that it is not loose during its subsequent carriage and storage. In one of the prior arts, the terminating end of the coiled wire, which is relatively thinner, is secured by adhesive tape to the wire coil. However, in this prior art, since the adhesive tape has to be clearly removed when the wire is manipulated in the next step, the operation is troublesome. In addition thereto, the portion of the wire coil from which the adhesive tape is removed tends to be dirty. Furthermore, the adhesive tape is difficult to be adhered to the surface of the wire coil on which there is moisture and even though it is adhered, it tends to be disadvantageously removed. In case the wire has much rigidity, other complicated fixing means is required because it cannot be fixed by the adhesive tape.